This application claims priority to Japanese Application Numbers JP 2001-005356 filed Aug. 13, 2001 and JP 2001-377955 filed Dec. 12, 2001.
Not Applicable.
The present invention relates to a hat capable of exerting pyramid power for facilitating the blood circulation of brains by being worn on a head.
Conventionally, the pyramid power is famous as one of unknown energy. The fact that carcasses of small animals had mostly remained without going rotten in a stone chamber located at one third the height above the ground in the pyramid provided a Frenchman with a clue to discover the pyramid power in about 1930. Thereafter, the pyramid power has been drawing attention and a Czechoslovakian electrical engineer, Carrel found that the pyramid power improved sharpness of a worn-out razor""s edge in 1954.
In Japan, experiments for determining the degree of decomposition on oranges placed in and out of a pyramid were conducted by Professor Akio Sato of Konan University. As a result of the experiments, it was figured out that the orange placed out of the pyramid went rotten soon while the other orange placed in the pyramid was dried and mummified maintaining a shine for a year long.
As to the above-mentioned pyramid power, the existence is recognized and taken by Kilrian photograph and a theory that the pyramid power is caused by energy of space microwave generating resonance action in a spatial structure of the pyramid has been proposed.
However, the substance has not been worked out yet.
On the other hand, forgetfulness, degradation in remembrance and in concentration of a human being mostly results from poor circulation of blood in the head. However, currently, hats for wearing on the head is provided with less contrivance to improve the circulation of the blood.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a hat taking the form of a pyramid for providing a wearer with psychological effects for facilitating the blood circulation in brains and for preventing forgetfulness, degradation in remembrance and in concentration, thereby enhancing the concentration by utilizing the above-mentioned pyramid power.
To solve the above-mentioned problems, a hat of the present invention is formed in a generally square pyramid as a whole and has a fitting portion at a base of a pyramidal main body. The hat can be formed in a solid, generally square pyramid and manufactured of materials such as polyurethane foam, expandable polystyrene or rubber. In this instance, the hat fitting portion is integral with the main body and is composed of a semi-spherical concave portion disposed in a generally central portion of the base in a direction of a top portion.
Therefore, a pyramid-shaped hat which is easy to be worn because of the fitting portion formed at the bottom and safe to be worn because of being manufactured of soft material can be provided. Further, with the hat, the pyramid power is effectively exerted in order to provide psychological effects for facilitating the blood circulation in brains.
In another embodiment, the hat""s pyramidal main body is hollow and shaped in a generally square pyramid manufactured of synthetic resin, rubber, paper or cloth.
Therefore, a light, easily manufactured, and pyramid-shaped hat can be provided.
The hollow hat can include wide bending groove provided along the periphery of the base of the above-mentioned pyramidal main body. Therefore, a hat shaped in a regular pyramid can be formed preventing ridge portions of the generally square pyramid from bulging.
The hollow hat can also include a generally circular locking hole formed at a generally central portion of the base of the above-mentioned pyramidal main body. Foldable chocking pieces can be provided by cutting a plurality of evenly spaced slits on the rim of the above-mentioned locking hole of the above-mentioned pyramidal main body. The chocking portions can alternatively be formed of a plurality of slits in the form of a vortex extending in an outward direction from the central portion to the periphery of the base and can be curved upward by spreading each of the slits. The wholly-opened hollow hat can alternatively be provided with locking pieces manufactured of elastic bodies that are attached to the opened portion of the hat. The locking pieces can be formed from cylindrical bodies which are provided at a generally central portion inside of the pyramidal main body.
Therefore, each of the chocking pieces, chocking portion, locking pieces and the like in the locking hole fits to the head, which enables the wearer to wear the hat at an accurate angle at all times without a slip, thereby providing the psychological effects that the pyramid power is highly exerted.
In another embodiment, the hat can comprise a skeleton framework formed in generally square pyramid as a whole, in which supporting pipes protrude upward from each of corner portions where locking pipes are coupled to each other forming a generally square shape.
Therefore, a custom-made pyramidal hat adjustable to sizes of heads of wearers by cutting the locking pipes can be manufactured. And the psychological effects that the pyramid power is highly exerted by wearing the hat in desired positions and angles.
Additionally, any of the hats of the above noted embodiments can be provided with strings at generally central portions on both opposing sides of the base.
Therefore, the hat can be worn in a desired position and angle regardless of the size of the head, thereby providing the psychological effects that the pyramid power can be exerted surely.